White flag
by Marianita195
Summary: One shots. Caroline confesses her love for Klaus in the only way she knows... by singing! Then Klaus can't help but feel like he's 'walking on sunshine'. Very fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline looked up to the microphone and chewed her lower lip nervously. She played with her fingers until a hand took them and stopped her. She turned and saw Enzo looking at her with a small smile.

"Go on darling, you came a long way to be here, this is your chance."

Caroline bit her lip again and turned to look at the bar. From the booth they were sitting at, far from the door and in a corner of the bar, she could see Klaus sitting on stool. He was drinking bourbon and talking to the pretty blonde behind the bar, whose name -Camille- Caroline over heard as she eavesdropped. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the sight of the two of them talking. Had he finally moved on? She was aware of his time with Hayley, but she couldn't blame Klaus for that, since he wasn't Caroline's boyfriend.

"He might walk out of this bar soon and your opportunity would be over."

She looked back at Enzo and he smiled again. He was right and damn, she hated it when he was right.

She had no idea how it happen, but she became friends with Enzo soon after Bonnie and Damon's death. They both needed comfort and Caroline wasn't getting it from Elena or Stefan. Enzo didn't have any other friends either. Yes, they fought a lot and disagreed most of the time, but at least Caroline didn't feel so lonely and even though she questioned his feeding habits or his morals, he could be a good friend. So good that Caroline could be honest with him and he wouldn't judge. It was matter of days that Enzo realized how much Caroline missed Klaus.

Enzo insisted on going to New Orleans that February for Mardi gras and Caroline agreed to go with him to make sure he would stay out of trouble. He threw in a few "baby sitter" jokes, but they both knew the real reason for this trip. And that reason was sitting a few feet away from them, having bourbon.

"But what if he has moved on?" Caroline asked softly. If Klaus rejected her now she would be heartbroken. Not that she didn't deserve it, she had rejected him as well many times. But still! She was ready for her last love, her epic love.

"We didn't come here to leave wondering "what if"." Enzo said.

"No, you came here to see girls lifting their shirts." Caroline teased.

"I came here to support my friend." Enzo lifted the flower headband he got her earlier that day and put it on her head. It had big white and pink roses and it made her look adorable, like a princess. "Go." He added softly.

Caroline took a breath and got up.

"Wish me luck."

"Oh you don't need it, sweetheart."

.

"Where's your brother today?" Camille asked while cleaning a glass.

"Somewhere." Klaus replied dryly before downing his drink. "Probably playing with his new pet."

"You mean Hayley." Camille said.

"I don't understand why he insists on helping her when she's clearly a lost cause." He said annoyed. Hayley was on a killing spree and it was starting to get in Klaus' nerves.

"Well, he never gave up on you, why would give up on her?" Camille commented with an air of superiority. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Doesn't it bother you though?.. I mean, you were with her first."

Klaus shook his head.

"He can have my left overs, I don't care." He replied while tapping the bartop for Camille to pour him another drink. In that moment someone started testing the microphone. Rousseau was well known for having the equipment for karaoke nights and band gigs.

"Um hello." A little voice said. "My name is Caroline Forbes..."

The bourbon Klaus had just sipped seemed to go through the wrong pipe, because when he heard that name, he started chocking.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked. Although she sounded worried, she couldn't help but feel amused to see the hybrid loosing his cool for the first time.

Klaus didn't reply, he just turned his head to look at the beautiful blonde standing on the small stage. She locked eyes with him for a second and then looked at the other people around. The shy smile and the blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"... And I came all the way from Virginia to tell the guy I love how I feel."

Klaus felt the air leave his lungs. She was there. Caroline was there.

"... I know he's here today so um I'm dedicating him this song."

"That's cute." Camille commented and turned to Klaus, but once again, he didn't say anything.

He was still trying to process the fact that Caroline was there. She said she loved someone in that bar and his heart ached at the confession. It made him feel confused, since he was sure she would never love him, or at least not until a century or two later. But she was there, in his city, in his bar. She couldn't be talking about someone else, could she? It couldn't be a coincidence.

The music started playing and Caroline placed her hands on each side of the microphone. Her beautiful voice came out of the speakers while she sang and everyone at the bar made silence to hear her.

"_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,__  
__Or tell you that.__  
__But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it__  
__where's the sense in that?___

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder__  
__Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be"_

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it again, gaping like a fish out of the water. Camille looked at him confused and then at the blonde on the stage. He looked like he had been thunderstruck.

"_I know I left too much mess and__  
__destruction to come back again__  
__And I caused nothing but trouble__  
__I understand if you can't talk to me again__  
__And if you live by the rules of "it's over"__  
__then I'm sure that that makes sense___

_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be___

_And when we meet__  
__Which I'm sure we will__  
__All that was there__  
__Will be there still__  
__I'll let it pass__  
__And hold my tongue__  
__And you will think__  
__That I've moved on..."_

As she reached the high note, people started clapping their hands.

"_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be__."_

Caroline sang the last line softly, locking eyes with Klaus once again.

The song ended and everyone started clapping. Caroline let out a nervous laugh and walked down the stage. Klaus pushed himself from the stool and rushed to her. He had the goofiest smile on his face. He was happy but still a little bit confused.

Caroline took a breath when he reached her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello, love." Klaus said, making her tremble. She noticed how his eyes took her in hungrily and stopped on the flowers on her head. To him, she looked breathtaking.

"That.. um that was for you." She said, as if it hadn't been obvious enough. Klaus chuckled.

"I'm just confused... What changed?" He asked.

"Nothing, really. Those feelings were always there. I just wasn't brave enough to tell you before."

Klaus smiled at her and stepped closer.

"KISS HER!" They heard a voice yell. After Caroline's confession, the crowd was curious to know if she got the guy at the end or not. Caroline giggled nervously until she felt Klaus' warm hand on her cheek. She looked up to his big blue eyes and saw the longing in them.

"Caroline..." He whispered before kissing her softly.

Everyone in the bar cheered. Klaus smiled against those pink lips. Caroline placed her hands on his chest and one even reached his necklaces. He rested his forehead against hers and played with a lock of blonde hair.

"I love you Klaus."

"I love you too, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

_"__I used to think you love me,_

_Now baby I'm sure…"_

He hated that song. He hated it with passion. It wasn't just that the song was too happy and annoying. It wasn't just that he had to hear it often during the parades to the point that made him want to rip his own eyes and use them as earplugs.

He hated it for a good reason.

It reminded him of _her_, it reminded him of what he missed the most.

_"__And I just can't wait till the day_

_When you knock on my door…"_

He tried so hard not to get his hopes up after he moved to New Orleans, but there was a small part of him that held onto the idea of Caroline showing up to his door some day. He wished for her to arrive and tell him she accepted his offer. He would take her around the globe while still keeping her as Queen of New Orleans, he would make her dreams come true.

But as the days passed and he went to bed every night, he felt her absence in his king sized bed. He felt the absence of her light in his life.

She is, like Hayley once jokingly said, a big ball of sunshine. She glows and lights the dark corners of his soul.

That's why he hated that song.

…Until she actually showed up in New Orleans.

That was four months ago. The happiest four months of his life. For the first time in a thousand years Klaus knew what walking on sunshine meant.

Klaus turned and looked around the small but cozy apartment. He was very upset when Caroline insisted on having her own place, but at least there they could be alone. And that was a good thing, especially when Klaus tried so hard to make her moan and scream in pleasure during their intimate moments.

But that morning the apartment was in silence. Caroline slept peacefully on the bed, the sheet barely covering her naked body and Klaus could see her from the kitchen, since the little loft had no walls dividing the rooms.

Klaus went back to the task, making sure the eggs and bacon were well cooked. Waking up next to her always put him in a good mood, and that morning, while he made breakfast to surprise her in bed, he felt like singing.

"I used to think maybe you loved me

Now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day

When you knock on my door…"

Klaus couldn't help but smile at song. She was there, she knocked on his door –not really, she sang him a song at the Rousseau, but still, she was there- and she loved him. Now he was sure.

"Now everytime I go for the mailbox

Gotta hold myself down

Because I just can't wait till

You write me you're coming around…"

As he reached two cups to pour the coffee in, he couldn't help but bounce in the kitchen, practically dancing to the happy tune.

"I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

And time to feel good…"

A small giggle made Klaus freeze. He felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. What a crime! He turned around slowly and saw Caroline leaning against the wall behind the bed, holding the sheets against her chest. How long had she been watching him?

Klaus blushed and finished placing the food on a tray. As he reached the bed he saw the big smile on Caroline's face and couldn't help but smile too.

"Not bad at all." She said proud of him. "Go on…"

Klaus clicked his tongue and placed the tray on her lap.

"I don't sing, sweetheart."

Caroline arched her eyebrow, in her typical "seriously?" way.

"Now we both know that's a lie…" She chuckled and picked up her cup of coffee, then she sang softly.

"I used to think maybe you loved me

Now I know that it's true…"

Klaus watched her as she took a sip of her coffee, looking at him with big, innocent eyes.

Oh, the things he did for this woman…

"And I don't want to spend my life

Just to waiting for you

Now I don't want you back for the weekend

Not back for a day, no no no

I said baby I just want you back

And I want you to stay…"

He sang to her, perhaps a little off-key and maybe he even chocked a little, embarrassed of singing while she looked at him so closely. But Caroline was clearly enjoying it. She looked at him with big eyes and a sweet smile on her lips. She bounced on the bed and Klaus find out her energy was contagious. He started bouncing too, which made her laugh.

"I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

And time to feel good!"

Caroline laughed and pulled him for a kiss.

"It does feel good, doesn't it?" She whispered against his lips. Klaus smirked, proud of himself for making her laugh and smile so much.

"And it's about to feel even better…" He whispered huskily before kissing her before.


End file.
